starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Epsilon Formula
The Epsilon Formula, also known as Epsil-4, is one of the most recent developments in super soldier research. Overview It is the fifth and most stable variant in a long line of experimental formulas used to enhance the physical and mental capabilities of both psychic and non-psychic Terrans. Most of these variants based off notes on the Alpha Formula recovered from files damaged during the Guild Wars. Though some variants are more powerful in certain areas, each seem to come at a cost of either mental instability or unpredictable mutations. Because of increasing threat of Protoss and/or Zerg invasion, each major Terran faction attempted to acquire newer discoveries to better their defenses. With the subsequent black ops on each other, the Epsilon Formula became lost somewhere in the Hypernet or on some random fringe world infested with Zerg. This setback has not deterred would be fortune hunters to try and find it in order to turn in the substantial rewards offered by the three surviving Terran factions. Formula Generation Comparison Alpha Formula - first developed during the Guild Wars and precursor to all other variants *Augmented normal subjects to peak physical and mental potential *Increased resistance to all known toxins and diseases *Decreased aging *Side Effects: N/A *Complete formula lost around the end of the war Beta Formula - second attempt at developing super soldiers during the emergence of Ghosts *Augmented subjects above peak physical potential *Increased musculature and skeletal density *Widely used for regular infantry *Side Effects: decreased inhibitions and increased aggression (mitigated with neural implants and resocialization) *Also known as the Man Tank Formula Gamma Formula - third attempt using radiation to stimulate process speed *Augmented subjects above peak physical potential *Increased muscular and skeletal density *Increased resistance to most known forms of biological agents *Increased speed and reflexes *Side Effects: decreased inhibitions, increased aggression, random mutations, and mental instability *Shelved due to resistance to neural implants and resocialization techniques Delta Formula - forth attempt specifically for Ghosts using a new substance called Terrazine *Augmented subjects to peak physical and mental conditions *Increased psionic potential by an average of +2 on psi index *Increased speed and reflexes *Side Effects: increased mental instability (official statement of the Dominion) *Shelved/Classified due to dangers of mental instability *All known subjects dead or imprisoned at New Folsom Prison Epsilon Formula - fifth attempt using lower concentrations of Terrazine *Augmented subjects above peak physical potential *Increased muscular and skeletal density *Increased resistance to toxins, diseases, and infestation *Increase speed and reflexes *Side Effects: N/A Notes *Biological units gain +50 HPs (light armored) and +100 HPs (heavy armored and massive) *Normal speed of biological units increase by +50% *Melee attackers gain +10 damage *Increased sight by +3 *Biological units are immune to the effects of stun, slow, fungal growth, corruption, and mind control *Negates health loss from using Stimpack tech Inspirations: * Marvel: Super Soldier Serum and Abomination * Warhammer 40K: Space Marine * Gears of War: Gear Soldier Category:Substances Category:Upgrades Category:Terran Technology